1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a method, and a program for generating barcode data. For example, the system, the method, and the program can be applied to a tape printing apparatus having functions of inputting and printing the barcode. The term of “barcode” means not only a usual barcode but also a two-dimensional barcode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually the tape printing apparatus has a function of printing the barcode. In such tape printing apparatuses, a method for inputting a character string which is expressed by the barcode and a method for processing the character string are pursuant to a standard of the barcode dealt with.
For example, in the barcode standard referred to as NW-7 (JIS-X-0503), a check digit (also referred to as check character) for the input character string is defined so as to be inserted not into the end of the character string but into a midpoint of the character string. Therefore, in the tape printing apparatus compatible with the barcode standard, a value of the check digit is determined by computing based on the input character string, and the value of the check digit is displayed in the corresponding position at the midpoint of the character string.
A method in which, in moving a cursor, the position of the check digit is not set to a cursor stop position but the cursor is moved to the character next to the check digit in a moving direction has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-234906) when the check digit is displayed as described above.
However, in the display state of a series of characters strings including the check digit, users often have a feeling that something is wrong for the movement in which the cursor jumps the check digit, when the cursor is moved across the check digit. For example, a user who is a beginner of barcode input but familiar with a character-information processing apparatus such as a word processor is surprised that the cursor automatically jumps one character, and sometimes the user misconstrues the cursor jump as operation failure.
Originally the check digit is the necessary information when barcode data is read with a barcode reader to validate the data. Some of the users think it is not always necessary for the user who performs the printing that the check digit is displayed in the series of character strings, and some of the users do not know existence of the check digit itself. Sometimes such users have the feeling that something is wrong for the cursor movement caused by the display of the check digit in the series of character strings (the movement in which the cursor jumps the check digit).
Therefore, there is a demand for the system, the method, and the program for producing barcode data which can provide a display mode or a display change, which does not cause a misunderstanding for the users, with respect to the display of the character string including a special digit character which is not directly input by an operator.